Affectionate Drunk
by KristineNote
Summary: Reuplaod. Arthur/Merlin fluff.


The is a re-upload. Pre-series 3. Fluff piece. I tried to improve it but failed but some people enjoyed reading this so here I am re-uploading the first three chapters as one chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own _Merlin BBC_.

**Affectionate Drunk 1**

"You're a sorcerer, aren't you, Merlin," said Arthur. In any other circumstance these words coming from Arthur's mouth would have been a disaster (and a relief). But not in these circumstances. Arthur is dazed, his face flushed, panting slightly. Arthur Pendragon is magically intoxicated.

Gaius grimaced as he caught the prince's words. But it wouldn't matter; he was spouting gibberish at this point.

"Arthur, everything's going to be all right," Merlin said cautiously, rubbing the prince's shoulder to make sure the prince stayed on his back.

Hours before, Merlin, a group of knights, and Prince Arthur were out on a hunt. They ran into a giant spider (just Merlin's luck). It was dead but the blood managed to get into Arthur's mouth and eyes. Arthur had snapped at Merlin to help him clean it off. By the time Merlin had wetted a rag and had started patting Arthur dry, Arthur was already under a spell. Immediately, and in front of the knights, Arthur had hugged Merlin proclaiming his love and friendship and loyalty to his manservant. The knights had laughed at first, thinking it was a joke. Unfortunately, when Arthur forced Merlin into a steamy kiss which Merlin had fought with all his might (by pushing and screaming into Arthur's mouth) the laughter died. When Arthur had then ordered the knights for a group hug, they all knew something was wrong.

Arthur had snuggled with Merlin on the way back to the castle. That four horse ride was very awkward for Merlin.

"Hey, come here," Arthur ordered, stretching out the word, reaching up blindly for Merlin.

Trying not to cringe (and laugh) Merlin took hold of Arthur's arm. "Am I under your spell? Because there can't be any way this is real." Arthur grinned at Merlin who laughed nervously.

"Er, sire, um...I mean. What was the question again?" Merlin did his usual confused idiot routine.

"You're adorable!" Arthur exploded, trying to pull Merlin down for another kiss. While Merlin was trying to yank his hand free, the doors to Gaius's chambers opened and in walked the King and Sir Lee.

"Oh father!" Arthur greeted and let go of Merlin who then tried to hold the much stronger boy down. Arthur sat up easily. "Came all this way just to see me?"

"How is he?" Uther asked Gaius, concern in his features. But he stood firmly by the door, not even glancing at Merlin who was trying to keep Arthur from leaving bed.

"Drunk," Gaius said simply. "The effects of the magic should give out by morning."

Uther sighed in relief. "Father! Come here! Merlin's attacking me!" Arthur cried out for his father, the desperate tone in his voice awakening a paternal feeling within Uther.

"Get. Back. In. Bed." Merlin growled out, now using all his strength to keep Arthur in the cot.

"Oh? You'd like that wouldn't you, Merlin?" Arthur grinned mischievously at Merlin, stopping his struggles. Uther simply frowned, his emotions under control. How he despised magic! "Father! I love you so much!"

Uther looked over at his prince finally. Neither man was comfortable with these kinds of expressions. He had a son, not a daughter. Uther briefly thought that it took intoxication for Arthur to show his loving side. The thought was quashed before he could think of the ramifications of that thought.

"And I love Merlin! My best friend. Such a good manservant. Kingdom wide Merlin celebration! Yes, I demand a party in honor of Merlin!" Arthur rambled on, and the King simply left. A big part of the king wanted to stay behind and care for his son. But he trusts Gaius and he can't really deal with a drunk prince right now, with the peace meetings coming up.

"Sit. Back. Down!" Merlin yelped, pushing Arthur back down. When Arthur suddenly went limp, Merlin fell forward and landed across Arthur. Arthur took this to his advantage and groped Merlin's backside. The warlock let out a sudden cry of frustration. Gaius looked away, trying not to laugh.

"Drink this." Merlin said lifelessly, waking up at the sounds of the prince's groans. Merlin forced the vile of medicine to the prince's lips and he drank it quickly.

"Ugh! It tastes like horse shit!" Arthur groaned, coughing and slamming Merlin's hand away.

"You taste like horse shit," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Merlin?" Arthur caught the defiant tone but not the words and it added to his bad mood. He felt nauseous and sore and had an awful head ache.

"I believe you, sire. About the taste." Merlin said with a nervous smile, inching back in his seat.

"What happened?" Arthur asked after a moment, sighing loudly.

"The spider's blood acts as some kind of intoxication. You were drunk all day yesterday." Merlin explained.

Arthur stared at the ceiling for a good two minutes. "Don't mess with me, Merlin." Unbidden memories of kissing and groping a very annoyed Merlin came into his mind but he shook them away. No way would he let that secret out. He is Prince Arthur Pendragon; he wouldn't loose control of his emotions so easily!

"I'm serious. You made me write party invitations for two hours." Merlin deadpanned.

"Invitations for what?" Arthur asked, glancing at Merlin, his expression unreadable. Though Merlin sure it was what it usually is; angry.

"A party in my honor," Merlin replied, smirking. "It seems you're a very affectionate drunk...sire."

Arthur tackled Merlin to the ground and he looked scared out of his wits, which made Arthur smirk (and feel a pang of guilt). "You will not tell anyone about what happened yesterday!"

"You did it in front of the knights. And the King." Merlin replied. Arthur could tell by his tone of voice and the blush that Merlin really didn't like what happened, but had not made any connections about Arthur's true feelings and drunken actions.

"Still drunk?" Gaius asked, walking in on the scene. Seeing Arthur on top of Merlin like that would make anyone look away but Gaius had been privy to many secrets over the years.

"What? No!" Arthur stood up, brushing himself off. "Idiot was pissing me off."

"Oh, you love me," Merlin joked. Arthur felt something like a ripping feeling in his gut but he pushed it down.

"I'm sure the King would like to see you up and well, Prince Arthur," Gaius said.

"Right, thank you Gaius," Arthur said, not glancing at Merlin who was pushing himself to his feet.

**Affectionate Drunk 2**

Everyone was staring at him. The knights to the servants. They all knew. But who didn't know? No one else but that idiot Merlin! 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Merlin obviously doesn't feel the same way I do.' Again, that ripping feeling in his gut. Maybe he was being a little paranoid. He was under the effects of magic, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. Arthur snorted at himself, feeling like a coward for even thinking that.

Arthur took a deep breath and entered the King's chambers. Guards and a few knights were around him. "Arthur, you are feeling better?" Uther asked, looking up from some documents that Sir Redrick had presented him.

"Yes, father. Gaius prepared medicine for me. Unfortunately, I don't remember yesterday very well." Arthur said. The small half-lie was for his own benefit. And he felt a pang of guilt for lying to his father; even if it wasn't a complete lie. He mentally told himself it was half-true. After a moment he finally admitted to himself that his pride was damaged.

Uther noticed the look of distraught on his son's face immediately. "It was not your fault, Arthur. That magical beast is to blame. You have slain the beast and that is all that matters." If anyone found it strange that Uther was being understanding and supportive no one voiced this. Arthur knew his father could be like this. It was what made him a great king, in Arthur's eyes.

"Thank you, father." Arthur said. "If you will excuse me, I have patrols to take care of."

"Of course," Uther said and dismissed Arthur who quickly scurried off.

Merlin noticed the stares from the other servants. And whenever he saw Gaius, the old man had this strange smirk on his face. Something was going on, he wasn't sure what. Probably rumors about what happened yesterday with Arthur. A deep blush covered his face at the thought of yesterday's events. How embarrassing! Why did he have to take care of that prat? Oh right. Destiny. Sighing to himself, he sat down on the cold, hard stone floor with his back pressed against Arthur's door.

Magic was all around him. Doing his chores. He kept his back to the door so no one could barge in and see it. Usually using magic made him happy but today he was tired and feeling a little down. When his magic was through he stood up, rubbed his face with his calloused hands. A sudden laugh echoed through his mind. The Great Dragon's laugh.

'What do you want?' Merlin thought loudly, showing off his frustration. Though he suspected the dragon was just going to whine about being set free, a nagging feeling that something else was going on pinched at his mind.

'Oh, young warlock, nothing. I want nothing at the moment.' The dragon's amused voice reached into his mind.

Merlin wanted to give a cheeky comment about giving up on setting him free but thought better of it. 'Then why are you bothering me? I have work to do. You know, destiny.' That you're so keen on.

'I thought you might want my advice and I decided to save you a trip down here.' The dragon responded. He could basically see the dragon's smirking face at the moment.

'Is something going on?' Worry etched into Merlin's head and his thoughts conveyed the feeling.

'Not yet. And that is the problem, young warlock.' The dragon sounded strangely somber when he spoke this time. Though a hint of amusement tinged his voice.

'More information please,' Merlin replied, rolling his eyes. When no response came he tried calling out to the dragon. After a minute he realized the dragon had left his mind.

"Ow!" Merlin yelped as the door swung open, the one he wasn't leaning his entire body on at the moment, causing the door to slam into his shoulder.

"Merlin! I'm sorry, I didn't... What are you doing on the floor?" Morgana asked, feeling defensive suddenly.

"Working," Merlin said and stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Where's Arthur?" Morgana asked, dismissing Merlin's lie.

"Patrolling, I think," Merlin replied. He guessed because of the time a day that Arthur was patrolling the town with some knights. "He should be back soon though. Shall I leave him a message, my lady?"

"No, it's all right," Morgana replied and then walked into the room instead of standing in the door way. She leans back against the open door, contemplating her next move. She met Merlin's stunning blue eyes and made sure her expression didn't give away anything. "I heard about what Arthur did to you yesterday."

"It wasn't his fault, he was intoxicated." Merlin responded, though embarrassed that someone just brought it up to him. It wasn't like it was his fault; why was he so embarrassed?

Arthur was headed to his chambers, blushing like mad. People wouldn't stop gossiping and staring at him. The knights hadn't said anything to his face but they where definitely discussing it. The prince just knew it.

And that's why he could never be with Merlin. Even if Merlin returned his feelings (very unlikely) he was a male servant. No way could he ever... Then a thought, a very selfish thought, crossed his mind. It didn't have to be public. It could be a secret. Arthur gritted his teeth and shook away the thoughts. He cursed himself for feeling this way.

"Don't you find it strange that when he's drunk he's so...affectionate with you?" Morgana's voice came floating from around the corner. Arthur froze and stayed silent as death. It wasn't eavesdropping if they were talking in his room.

"It was probably a side-effect of the magic..." That ripping feeling in Arthur's gut again. "What! No, Arthur and I aren't like that. We're friends!" Though hearing Merlin say Arthur was his friend warmed his heart, he still wished they could be more.

"There are a lot of rumors about your relationship with the prince right now, Merlin. I'd be careful if I were you." Morgana finally said. She didn't want to rush things but she wanted to see Arthur happy. And Merlin happy, too, of course. Even if Merlin was as dense as a rock. Not to mention she didn't like the rumors. If Uther took them seriously he'd have Merlin executed.

"I will, my lady," Merlin replied.

Morgana's footsteps reached Arthur's ears and he pressed himself to the wall, knowing full well that Morgana would see him in a second. Which she did but she didn't pause in her stride and waited until she was hidden behind the corner before giving Arthur her usual icy glare. She grabbed his hand and dragged him further down the hallway until she was sure Merlin couldn't hear.

"Eavesdropping?"

"My room," Arthur responded. It hadn't sounded so weak in his mind. "And what are you going on about with Merlin? He's my servant."

"But you want him to be more than your servant," Morgana replies, smiling mischievously.

"I admit we're friends, Morgana. I won't hide that fact." Arthur tells his foster sister calmly. Calling someone his friend and meaning it felt good, but his mind and heart were still troubled and he couldn't enjoy the feeling. After all he had been thinking about Merlin non-stop for over two months now.

"You want more than friendship. If you're not careful Uther will find out and kill Merlin. So, don't make a move on Merlin until things cool down." Morgana said wisely.

Arthur had to admit she was right. But her knowing his true feelings was embarrassing and his ego didn't like it. "I'm not making a move on my servant." The rage in his voice wasn't really directed at her but at himself.

"Sure, Arthur. Pardon me." And Morgana left, her dress billowing behind her.

**Affectionate Drunk 3**

Twisting his mouth into a frown and narrowing his eyes, Merlin focused his eyes on the site in front of him. Prince Prat shinning his own armor. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked curiously, standing in the door way of his prince's room.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Snapped Arthur. Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing he was about to get an ear full. "My servant failed to shine my armor yesterday and is _late_ this morning."

"Oops," Merlin shrugged, giving his best innocent look. "Shall I leave you two alone?" Merlin watched as Arthur furiously scrubbed his armor as if his life depended on it.

"Go on then!" Arthur snapped.

_Okay, something's definitely wrong._ Merlin walked over to the bed and sat down next to his prince. "Want to talk about it?" Merlin asked tentatively. Arthur's cold glare was his only response.

"Talk about what?" Arthur responded indigently.

"What's bothering you," Merlin said and took the chest piece away from Arthur without a fight.

"Nothing's bothering me," Arthur responded, his voice low.

"Fine," Merlin said sarcastically. "You know talking about your problems-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Arthur growled, glaring at his manservant. Merlin laughed easily, finding Arthur's grumpiness amusing. "What do you think you're laughing at!"

"Uh, nothing, sire," Merlin replied, stopping his laughter by covering his mouth.

"Where's my breakfast?" Arthur demanded, seemingly in a better mood. Bullying Merlin usually did that, the young warlock realized.

"Fire in the kitchens," Merlin shrugged. "No one's hurt but the servants are all at the market trying to-"

"Breakfast. Now." Arthur cut off Merlin's explanation.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll just fall from the sky," Merlin muttered under his breath and stood up, announcing, "Right away, sire!" And left.

Arthur sighed. Concern and caring. The ability to make him feel better. Clenching his teeth, Arthur stands up heading to the window. After a few minutes of staring blankly out the window he spots Merlin running through the court yard. A ghost of a smile makes it's way to Arthur's face.

Merlin dashes towards the market, in a rush to get this job over with. He wondered what was upsetting Arthur this morning but pushed the thought to the back of his head. It wouldn't stay there long. '_He looked so vulnerable, so angry and upset. I wanted to hug him..._' Merlin thought and then his eyes widened as he realized what he has just thought. '_Not hug. Comfort. Like a friend._'

As Merlin buys bread, fruit, and cheese from the market his mind turns. '_Are we even friends? He sees me as his servant. Nothing else. Two sides of the same coin my ass!_'

When Merlin returns to Arthur's chambers with food, he's in a bad mood.

"Finally, Merlin!" Arthur complains. Merlin notes that his armor is shined and in a pile near his cabinet.

"I ran here as fast as I could. Sire." Merlin said solemnly.

"What's with you?" Arthur asks, sitting down.

"Nothing, sire," Merlin said. Arthur did not like how Merlin called him _sire_ without prompting and twice in a row.

"Fine," Arthur snapped, taking a bite of his apple. "Ack! **Merlin**!" Arthur screamed, throwing the apple to the ground.

"What?" Merlin looked around desperately for the attacker. Finding none, he stared at Arthur who was fuming, standing in front of his table.

"There was a bug in my food! Are you trying to kill me?" Arthur bares his teeth, practically snarling at Merlin, his temper getting the better of him.

"I... I didn't know," Merlin said, picking up the infested apple. "Don't be such a baby."

"What did you just call me?" Arthur grabs Merlin by the red scarf around his neck, pulling the warlock towards himself.

"N-Nothing, sire," Merlin responds, slightly frightened.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what?" Merlin questioned, not understanding. He only called Arthur a baby maybe three times. And Arthur only heard him once; just now.

"Sire!"

"You are the prince. I am your manservant. What am I suppose to call you then? It's not like I can call you Arthur. We're not friends, right..." Merlin watched as Arthur let go of his scarf and took a step back, looking confused.

A moment of staring and silence. "Yesterday you called me your friend."

"I...am sorry. I know you don't see me as your friend." Merlin replies, breaking eye contact and looking away. '_What do you mean yesterday?_' Before he could sort out yesterday's memories, Arthur speaks up again.

"What makes you think that?" Arthur asks after a moment of silence, drawing in his courage. Where was this conversation going? Fear and doubt ran through his veins. "I..." Arthur swallows. This emotional, heart on your sleeve business was not easy for him. "Think of you as a friend."

Merlin looks up, surprise on his face. "Then..." Why do you treat me so badly? Why do you never trust me? A thousand questions tumbled through his head. "Then we're friends," Merlin said, changing his train of thought, and smiled.

"Two days ago. When I kissed you and you pushed me away." Arthur began but was cut off by Merlin.

"I understand, you were drunk. You couldn't help yourself."

"But I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for..." Arthur trailed off seeing Merlin's face. More than surprise. Repulsion.

"I...I have to go." And Merlin ran out of the prince's chambers.


End file.
